Brain
by FromOutside
Summary: Will and Kate watch old cartoons and are inspired to make fun of Tesla and Helen. Requires knowing Pinky and the Brain.


**A/N:** This is my second Sanctuary fanfic ever, and first 'real' fanfic in English, ever... I am a bit surprised I have written this much of Sanctuary because it doesn't fit the category that usually makes me write. Actually that is likely why I am posting anything at all. Most of my more serious work take ages to write and I don't have the courage even to think translating them to English.

Yes - this is translated by me and an online translator and betaed by **lastrequest** who helped me a lot with the language. (Thank you for your work! ^.^)

I hope you'll enjoy! Leave a comment and make me happy! ^.^ But don't be too cruel, I am super nervous with this English thing.

**Word count: ~**1130

**Warnings: **Some crack-ish humor. Won't be a bit fun if you don't know Pinky and the Brain. Knowing Animaniacs helps, too.

**Spoilers:** Not really

**Disclaimer:** Sanctuary fanfic. I know you know what fanfic is. Obviously I don't own Pinky and the Brain or Animaniacs either.

**Full summary:** Will and Kate watch old cartoons and are inspired to make fun of Tesla and Helen. (Requires knowing Pinky and the Brain)

* * *

><p><strong>Brain<strong>

Working for the Sanctuary network was often dangerous, and the hours were horrific. Abnormal retrievals and world wide crises didn't adhere to the normal nine to five working hours, but for Will, there was still something special about Fridays. And it was Friday again.

If nothing particularly urgent was going on, he was usually able to steal the evening for himself. Often he went to the TV room, and almost as often he found Kate, Bigfoot or Henry already there. Sometimes all of them were present, as well as tea, popcorn and chocolate ice cream. Unless you hadn't an overly expensive taste, _as a certain unmentionable ass did_, there were few things more a man would want.

Well, maybe a loving woman next to him, and a bottle or two of beer. But after what had happened to Clara and Ashley, Will tried not to let his thoughts wander in that particular direction.

Much to his relief, Will heard Kate's laughter from the TV room. She had not known Ashley and Clara as the others had, and she wasn't grieving like they were. She was good company in dark times like these, when one just wanted to forget for a while.

"Evening," Kate greeted when the door opened. Her gaze returned immediately to the TV screen, where Yakko from _Animaniacs_ was singing through all the countries of the world. Although the lyrics were a little behind the times.

"Germany, now one piece, and Czechoslovakia?" Will remarked with a smile. Kate only shrugged her shoulders.

"I watched this a lot when I was a kid. I bet you did too. Sit down and have some nostalgia."

Will did as asked. He had always liked Animaniacs, and especially Yakko's songs. Soon enough Yakko was singing through all the words of English language.

When the song ended, both Will and Kate laughed at Dick Button's final comment.

"Hey, where do you find these?" Will asked. He had not seen a single episode of Animaniacs in years.

"It is that new cool invention called Internet. Now, quiet, the next one is pretty damn good!"

_They're Pinky and The Brain _

_Yes, Pinky and The Brain _

_One is a genius _

_The other's insane. _

_They're laboratory mice _

_Their genes have been spliced _

_They're dinky _

_They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain _

_Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain _

_Brain._

"Not this!"

"Hey, boy, don't poop the party!"

"Sorry but I haven't been able to put up with this series since the second I met Tesla."

Kate was clearly amused.

"What on Earth has this got to do with him?"

_Before each night is done _

_Their plan will be unfurled _

_By the dawning of the sun _

_They'll take over the world. _

_They're Pinky and The Brain _

_Yes, Pinky and The Brain _

_Their twilight campaign _

_Is easy to explain. _

_To prove their mousey worth_

_They'll overthrow the Earth _

_They're dinky _

_They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain _

_Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain _

_Narf!_

"The whole thing, in that song... A genius with modified genetics, always trying to prove something by taking over the world with his insane, impossible plans. Sound familiar to you?"

On the screen a small white laboratory mouse was talking to his much less smart partner in crime, telling him how he was going to hypnotize the masses using liquid produced by the skin of a rare frog.

"I can see some similarities," Kate admitted, even more amused.

Will nodded. "And that's not the half of it. Open _Cinebrainia_... It's the second episode of the third season."

Kate did, and nearly choked on her popcorns when a cartoon version of Edison introduced his new invention, a videoprojector, to poor, unsuspecting people. Brain, of course, pointed out that technology was still in it's infancy, and needed a real genius (Brain) to realize it's full potential.

"More than creepy," Kate had to admit.

"Isn't it?"

To Will's surprise, Kate burst out laughing, and for a moment she was actually speechless.

"If ..."

"Take it easy, Kate."

"If, if Brain is Vlad," Kate tried, her words interrupted when she broke out in laughter again. "Then, Pinky... Then Pinky has to be Helen Magnus!"

Suddenly Will realized why shocked people were often drawn with their mouths wide open. He gathered his jaw from the floor, blew most of the dust away and nearly shrieked: "What the hell is wrong with your head?"

"Don't try and blame me, Will, this theory is yours!"

"...", Will said for the first time in his life, and a new hit of laughter hit Kate.

"Love story of the century! Remember?" At Will's confused look she continued. "In the later episodes Brain gives up the world because of Pinky, stops trying to take it over because of Pinky and begins it again because of him. Cute!"

Will did his best to be not traumatized but seemed to fail.

Kate went on mercilessly: "Haha! And they have an almost-child, Roman Numeral One. It's like Tesla named him himself!"

"Just thinking that makes me nauseous," Will muttered but he had to admit the thought was funny. He also had to admit that Kate's words had some flippant, cruel truth in them. "Magnus will skin you alive if she gets to hear of this, and if Tesla does, that will just be a warm up!"

"Oh, why would she-"

As it often happens in these situations, the door opened and Helen's head appeared.

"Nikola's complaining about the noise. He says he is working on an important project that must be completed before tomorrow morning, so please, try to keep it down."

Will and Kate just stared at Magnus for a moment. Despite their best attempts, both exploded in laughter.

Magnus took a look to the screen, where blue sparks sparkled on the ears of a megalomaniac mouse who had just suffered a small but unfortunate accident with a light bulb. The corners of Helen's mouth formed a small smile.

"Seriously, Will, Kate. Nikola's hearing is extraordinary and it would be an understatement to say that he is in a very bad mood."

Magnus' head disappeared and the door closed. Will and Kate stared at each other, and then a new burst of laughter came upon them. Both did their best to stop laughing but a mere glance to the other made it simply impossible.

Later on Will would realize it was that evening when he began to heal from what had happened to Ashley and Clara. At the moment he was too busy with laughing to realize much, though, and a bit later he'd be even more busy with trying not to laugh, when Tesla would arrive in person, just to yell at him and Kate.


End file.
